Portable containers for the transport of a load, which can be composed, for example, of purchased goods, should have as low as possible a tare weight in relation to the load. This requirement is inconsistent with demands in terms of a mechanical strength of the container which is required for safe transport of the load.
In order to satisfy this demand, proposals to improve the mechanical strength of portable containers are known from the prior art.
For example, US 2012/0273561 A1 describes a container which comprises at least one panel or flap which is provided to; form at least a part of a base or at least a wall of the container. The panel or flap comprises a corrugated board and has an inner surface and an outer surface. The container has at least one reinforcing band or a reinforcing strand which is fastened to at least one panel or flap of the container by adhesive connection, wherein the reinforcing band or the reinforcing strand comprises an adhesive which is arranged on a substrate. The substrate can be a fibrous material or a non-fibrous material such as a polymer film. The fiber material can be present in the form of a woven or non-woven strip, a fiber-reinforced film, a fiber bundle, a monofilament or any desired combination thereof. Examples of fiber bundles comprise multifilament threads which can be oriented unidirectionally.
The reinforcing band or the reinforcing strand has a secant modulus in the case of an expansion between 0% and 4% of at least 100 g/den (1 den=1 g/9000 m). The reinforcing band or the reinforcing strand has a width which is smaller than or equal to 10 mm. The reinforcing band or the reinforcing strand can be applied on a substrate of the container during production of the substrate. Alternatively, the reinforcing band or the reinforcing strand can be applied on a container once the container has been shaped or folded or glued to form a finished container.
GB 2 393 951 A also discloses a single-use crate insert which comprises a front wall, an end wall and two side walls which are assembled using connecting flaps in order to form a container which fits into a plastic storage crate. Packed in a plastic storage crate, the single-use crate insert can be transported in stacks and removed at its destination so that the plastic storage crate can be returned. Folds make it possible that the single-use crate insert can be folded together and stored for collection in a nested stack of plastic storage crates. Openings reinforced by adhesive band or molded parts in the front and end wall and connecting flaps are oriented in relation to one another in order to form grips.
FR 2 034 356 A2 further proposes packing crates which comprise shaped panels composed of expanded polystyrene with chamfered ends and wedge grooves, which are spaced apart in intervals, in the panels in order to make it possible for the panels to be folded into a crate form, the fold lines being reinforced by an integrated band of flexible material, preferably of polypropylene. The band is preferably perforated or has projections in order to improve its anchoring in the panels. In particular, the packaging crates are useful for the production of fruit crates which can be folded flat for storage or for return for reuse. The construction can comprise base panels which are locked on rails which are attached to the side walls and can have partition grids. The proposed reinforcing bands have a pair of wedge-shaped ribs which contribute to aligning the band in the mold with the panel hinge axes.
Portable containers for use in a vehicle and in particular with means for fastening on a loading surface of the vehicle are furthermore known in the prior art in order to prevent the portable container from slipping during travel.
For example, US 2002/0145022 A1 thus describes a use container/carrier which can be folded together and which is mounted fully in a folded state and is ready for use in Sports Utility Vehicles (SUVs), vans or commercial vehicles with an open loading area (flatbed trucks) for the transport of sacks of foodstuffs and the like without tipping over or sliding when the vehicle is moving. Fitted with Velcro and magnets on the outer panels, the use container/carrier can be stored or used in the cargo compartment of a vehicle where materials such as fabric, floor mats, carpets or bare metal are present. The use container/carrier can also be secured with elastic bands at fastening points of an open loading area. In a folded-together state, the use container/carrier can be stored behind a backseat, a backseat bench or within the luggage compartment of the vehicle. The use container/carrier is composed of polypropylene and comprises six premounted foldable panels, namely four vertical panels and two floor panels with separating walls. Pins are permanently fitted as hinges to the panels and separating walls to be used as a complete unit. Within seconds, the use container/carrier can be folded up for storage or unfolded for use.
DE 10 2006 049 199 A1 further proposes a storage arrangement with at least one container for accommodating articles in a vehicle. The container can be fastened in a vehicle-side recess and is at least adjustable from a use position into a non-use position.
Each container of the storage arrangement has an approximately rectangular base and in each case two shorter walls and two longer walls. In each case a handle for handling the respective container is attached to the shorter walls. At least the walls of the container are formed from a flexible material with several portions which can be made stiffer.
These portions which can be made stiffer make it possible to fix specific geometrical forms in the position of use of the container in order to ensure sufficient stability for accommodating articles. The portions which can be made stiffer can be fixed in a specific position by application of external forces in order then to be adjusted where necessary by corresponding counterforces from this stable position for transfer into a non-use position of the container. Specific plastics which have the properties described above can preferably be used as a flexible material for the walls of the container.
In view of the highlighted prior art, there is still room for improvement in the field of portable transport containers for use in combination with a vehicle.